


Not to Be Rid of Me

by mmmuse



Series: Moments from Poldark [6]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmuse/pseuds/mmmuse
Summary: Demelza doubts Ross's love for her. He gives her an unexpected gift. Inspired by Poldark 2.06, a story told in a series of six drabbles.





	

Dizzy. From the moment he’d taken the stockings from her hand, heated fingers brushing hers. From the moment he’d knelt before her, subservient, supplicating, his eyes black as they fixed on hers.

Panting. The slow creep of the stockings along her leg, his knuckles stroking her calf, as he smoothed the soft fabric against her upper thigh had made the air move shakily through her lips.

Yearning. She yearned to feel his fingers, so deliberate and delicate in his actions as he tied the ribbon garter, moving along her spine, her ribs, the sudden slickness mere inches from his touch.

* * *

She doubted his longing for her. It was no one’s fault but his own, so focused on the mine…finances…the failure he’d brought upon his house, and taking her for granted.

He’d pictured his wife’s slender, ivory legs in the stockings the moment he saw them, the blue ribbon reminding him of that satin dress from a lifetime ago. The delicate arch of her foot pressed against his groin as he ran his hand down her leg, the fabric soft against his palm. He leaned forward to tie the ribbon, her toe rubbing against his cock. 

Whisper soft. He needed more.

* * *

She’d thought to confront him after he failed to turn at her touch three night’s before, when her fear of losing him had reached its zenith. His lack of attention Christmas Day had forced her hand. She’d sit helpless no more. 

Accompanying him to Truro, where they’d received such blessed news. His pleasure at disappointing George nearly vibrated through him all the way home.

Now, his hands slipped the other stocking along her left leg. He was rigid against the foot she’d nestled against his genitals. Steel and satin, desired so greatly. 

Her thighs parted at his hands’ insistence.

* * *

He raised his eyes to hers, languid and gleaming. She was beautiful in her way, Demelza, so very desirable in the candlelight. Hands slipping along the skin of her upper thighs, chilled under his palms. He suffered a moment of guilt, the hem of her skirt a bit frayed. He pushed them higher, the warm, spicy scent of her blossoming in the air between them. Nibbling kisses to start, growing with hunger and need each passing second. Her hand at his nape sent gooseflesh down his spine. Noses nuzzling. “So, you are not to be rid of me, my love.”

* * *

The baritone rasp of his words, dark and luxuriant, gripped her aching heart. Was it possible? Had she been wrong to doubt? His eyes, half closed and heavy with desire; breath searing across lips moistened by his. _She’d_ done that.

Hands gripped her waist, their fingers flexing against her stays, eager to find her laces. Strong thumbs traced a line down the center of her abdomen, brushing low…flesh ripening with need.  “So I am not to be rid of you, my love.” His tongue touched her upper lip as they fit their mouths together. Smoke, cider and Ross. Always Ross.

* * *

He rose to his feet, drawing her up along to stand in his embrace. Eyes of deepest jade pinned him to the spot for an instant before he turned them to walk around the bed. He trembled as he kissed her where they’d stood years before, when a dress of blue satin puddled on the floor, all newness and discovery. Hard, tasting her need. He hauled up her skirts, their fingers tangling with urgency, and nudged her to the bed.

Slender, luminous legs parting, eager, unwilling to wait.

Practiced fingers hastened to loosen buttons.

Heated flesh seeking and finding home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know… they didn’t make it to the second stocking, but I need that symmetry in my life. 
> 
> Thank you all for your support. :-)


End file.
